1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device keyboards and more specifically to a QWERTY-based keyboard for interacting with electronic devices.
2. Introduction
Developers continue to reduce the size of electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), wireless phones and other devices. A singular challenge related to user interaction with small devices is how to reduce the number of keys or buttons on the device and still maintain an adequate degree of functionality. The present invention provides a useful reduced keyboard layout and may be applied to any sized device but is especially useful for smaller devices.